1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a multiple material golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses several methods for forming a golf club head.
One method is full casting which involves casting the entire golf club head, usually with a face pull tool. Duquette et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,976 for a Magnetized Core With Pneumatic Release System For Creating A Wax Mold For A Golf Club Head describes certain aspects of the full casting method. Then a face insert is welded to the golf club head.
Another method is using a full casting method, using a face pull tool and then cutting a crown opening. A graphite crown is then bonded to cover the opening thereby forming a multiple material golf club head.
Yet another method is forming an entire golf club head from multiple pieces. In this method, several pieces (crown, sole, face and hosel) are welded together to form a precursor golf club head. Then, an opening is cut in the crown creating an opening. A graphite crown is then bonded to cover the opening thereby forming a multiple material golf club head.
Yet another method is a high performance multiple piece golf club head. This forming method involves making a multiple piece golf club head. The crown material needs to be of high quality expensive titanium so prior to welding the crown component to the sole component, the crown is chemically milled to the limits of drop tower durability. The chemical milling process is necessary to render the crown component to be competitive with graphite strength to weight ratio.
The tack facecup to sole (called face subassembly). Manually trim and tack crown to face subassembly. Fully weld face, crown, and sole (21 inches of weld). Grind weld and polish head.
Each of these prior art methods have drawbacks. Both multiple piece graphite crown and full casting require the manufacturer to produce a complete golf club head. The crown opening is then cut and replaced with a graphite crown. This is obviously wasteful because of the need to fabricate an entire golf club head and then removing a portion. The high performance multiple piece golf club head remedies this wastefulness by utilizing an expensive titanium material and which adds more cost to render the crown component weight competitive to graphite crowns.